Vigoorian Flail
The Vigoorian Flail is a much more specialized weapon and much shorter weapon than the Dragon Sword and is best for close quarters crowd control. For ground-based enemies that tend to clump together, this is an effective way to mete out mass quantities of destruction with minimal effort. This weapon is basically a pair of sickles tied together by a short rope or chain similar to a nunchaku with a mid sized blades on each handle. Although they are unrelated, the Vigoorian Flail has medieval European origins. History Quoted directly from Ninja Gaiden II: An offshoot of the spiked weapons used in medieval Europe, this unorthodox flail was made in the Vigoor Empire during the Middle Ages. It is believed that this weapon was originally a flail with large spikes on each end. It is swung very much like an Asian nunchaku, but no historical evidence suggests that the two weapons are related. The Vigoorian Flail saw very little use as an official weapon of war. The records point to it being a favored weapon of participants in the Divine Vigoor Games, which were an extremely bloody gladiatorial contest popular amongst Imperial Vigoorian royalty in the 13th and 14th centuries. In this role, the flail was undoubtedly responsible for the deaths of countless brave combatants. The famed Ninja Ryu Hayabusa first began using the Vigoorian Flail a year ago, while on an excursion to the Vigoor Empire during the Dark Dragon Blade Incident. When asked his opinion of the weapon, he stated "Not bad." He seems rather fond of them. Location *'Ninja Gaiden' Inside a chest underneath the Monastery in the Underground Cemetery right before the Ritual Room during Chapter 6. **'Hurricane Pack': Give Muramasa 15 Scarabs **'Ninja Gaiden Black Hard Mode & Above': Inside a chest underneath the Monastery in the Underground Cemetery right before the Circular Elevator to the Ritual Room during Chapter 6. *'Ninja Gaiden II': Chapter 9 After the giant worm boss and past the shallow lake will be a narrow jungle path, halfway through will be a ninja corpse, search it to get the Vigoorian Flail. *'Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2': near the beginning of chapter 3, in a chest. Moves List Ninja Gaiden Normal *Dragon and Phoenix: X, X, X, X, X, X *Wide Heavens: X, Y *Fire Pit: X, X, Y *Runaway Lightning (Throw/Lvl 2): Near an Enemy X, Y *Sweeping Kick: Forward + X *Ripping Thunder (Lvl 2): Forward + Y, Y, Y *Dragon Slaughter (Lvl 2): X, X, X, Forward + X, Y *Cremator (Lvl 2): X, X, X, Forward + X, X, X, X, X *Flame Wheel: Y, Y *Auspicious Crane: Hold Y *Auspicious Phoenix: Hold Y (Essence Technique) *Gathering Clouds: Hold Y (Ultimate Technique) *Earth Slide: While Running X *Thunderclap Kick: While Running Y *Ring of Heaven Kick (Scroll): While Blocking X or Y *Demon Chaser: Next to Downed Enemy Y Aerial *Sweeping Strike: X *Dragon Emperor Kick: Y *Red-Hot Iron Brand: Jumping Towards an Enemy Y *Guillotine Throw (Throw/Scroll): Jumping just Enemy Y Wall *Red-Hot Iron Brand: Wall Running X or Y *Hell Drop: During Flying Bird Flip X or Y *Mountain Crane: During Flying Bird Flip X, Y or Y, Y Aquatic *Aqua Thrust: Floating on Surface X or Y *Water Formation Kick: Underwater X or Y Ninja Gaiden II Normal *Dragon and Phoenix: X, X, X, X, X, X *Opened Path (LVL2): X, X, X, X, X, Y *Wandering Destruction (LVL2): X, X, X, X, Y *Pale Light (LVL2): X, X, X, Y *Fire Pit: X, X, Y *Foe Destroyer (LVL2): X, X, Y, Y *Looming Fog: X, Y, X *Furious Strike (LVL2): X, Y, X, X, X, X *Izuna Drop (Throw/LVL2): X, Y, X, X, X, Y(Furious Strike to Izuna Drop) *Dragon Slaughter (LVL2): X, X, X, Forward + X, X, X, X, X, X *Furious Strike (LVL3): X, X, X, Forward + X, X, X, X, X, Y, X, X, X, X *Izuna Drop (Throw/LVL3): X, X, X, Forward + X, X, X, X, X, Y, X, X, X, Y(Furious Strike to Izuna Drop) *Piercing Mountain (LVL3): X, X, X, Forward + X, X, X, X, X, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y *Grasping the Moon: X, Y, Y *Insane Raven (LVL2): X, Y, Y, Y *Piercing Mountain (LVL3): X, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y *Flowing Waves: Forward + X, X *Insane Devil (LVL2): Forward + X, X, X, X, X *Interrupted River (LVL2): X, X, X, Y *Horn of the Chimera: Forward + X, X, Y *Flame Wheel: Y, Y *Shining Heavens (LVL2): Y, Y, Y *Auspicious Crane: Hold Y *Golden Dragon: Hold Y (Essence Technique) *Annihilating Golden Dragon: During Golden Dragon hit Y repeatedly (Essence Technique) *Dancing Phoenix: Hold Y (Ultimate Technique) *Annihilating Dancing Phoenix: During Dancing Phoenix hit Y repeatedly (Ultimate Technique) *Erupting Flame: Forward + Y *Rising Serpent (LVL3): Forward + Y, Y *Deformation Kick: While Running X *Scraping Heavens Kick (LVL2): While Running X, X *Heaven's Surprise Kick (LVL3): While Running X, X, X *Storm Breaker (LVL3): While Running X, X, Y *Flying Monkey: While Running Y *Blazing Inferno (LVL2): While Running Y, Y *Nine Heavens (LVL2): Spin control stick 360, Y* *Warrior of Flight: While Blocking X *Ring of Heaven Kick: While Blocking Y *Slanted Heavens (LVL2): While Blocking Y, Y *Demon Chaser: Next to a downed enemy Y Aerial *Sweeping Strike: X *Dragon Emperor Kick: Y *Red-Hot iron Brand: While jumping towards enemy Y *Insane Raven (LVL2): While jumping towards enemy Y, Y *Piercing Mountain (LVL3): While jumping towards enemy Y, Y, Y, Y, Y *Guillotine Throw (throw): While jumping just over enemy A + X Wall *Red-Hot Iron Brand: While Wall Running X or Y *Insane Raven (LVL2): While Wall Running X, Y or Y, Y *Piercing Mountain (LVL3): While Wall Running X, Y, Y, Y, Y or Y, Y, Y, Y, Y *Split Boulder Kick: X or Y *Mountain Crane (LVL3): X, Y or Y, Y *Infernal Drop: During Flying Bird Flip X or Y *Mountain Crane (LVL3): During Flying Bird Flip X, Y or Y, Y Aquatic *Ancient Dragon Kick: While Running on Water X *Rising Phoenix: While Running on Water Y *Wandering Drum: Floating on water surface X *Disturbed Heavens: Floating on water surface Y *Flowing Rainwater: Underwater X *Golden Lily: Underwater Y Trivia *The Vigoorian Flail is the fastest melee weapon in the game. *This weapon is considered the best melee weapon for the "Feat of a Hundred Slashes" Achievement. *Beating the game (Xbox 360)/kill 1000 enemies (PS3) by only using this weapon will unlock the "Vigoorian Flail Master" achievement. *The Vigoorian Flail is based on the Kama-Nunchaku, which is a nunchaku with sickles on each stick. The weapon exists but only used for show, as using it in actual combat will obviously hurt yourself. Gallery _ICONS_Melee_Vigoorian_Flails1_0_Black_Icons_MELEE_Vigoorian_Flails_0786b.jpg|NG1: Vigoorian Flails level 1 _ICONS_Melee_Vigoorian_Flails2_0_Black_Icons_MELEE_Vigoorian_Flails_0786ac-BBB.png|NG1: Vigoorian Flails level 2 Category:Weapons Category:Ninja Gaiden Weapons Category:Ninja Gaiden 2 Weapons Category:Intact